


Old Habits

by ayellowbirds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowbirds/pseuds/ayellowbirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief vignette about Steve and Peter at an electronics store, a few hundred words too long to be properly called a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://ayellowbirds.tumblr.com/post/90062093023/chronically-ill-steve-rogers)

Steve looked over the line of tablets on display. He remembered when “computer” described a human being, but a little experimenting with the floor models proved there was nothing to worry about. The devices were very intuitive, much more so than machines he had dealt with… well, was it nearly seventy years ago, or was it just a couple? He was never quite sure how to think about his personal timeline.

"You’re, uh, picking that up faster than I’d’ve expected," observed Peter. "No offense, Ca- sir- Steve?"

The teen fumbled over what to call him. They’d met through Stark, who had offered the boy a job, both in costume and out of it. And for Peter, there was no question it was still a costume. He hadn’t made it a uniform, and Steve was hoping to keep it that way. Stark was hoping that the young Parker could help “Rip Van Winkle” acclimate to modern times, as he had put it. 

"I’m not in uniform. Just Steve is fine, Peter," Steve smiled that crowd-pleasing smile. "Contrary to what Mr. Stark thinks, I’m actually pretty interested in all of this. I think he needs to learn that ‘old’ doesn’t mean ‘old-fashioned’."

Peter stammered an acknowledgement, and then reached up, bringing a finger to the bridge of his nose, and blinked in surprise before flushing ever so slightly (so little that anyone without enhanced senses probably wouldn’t have noticed), and looking away. Ah.

"It’s really the other things that are tricky to get used to," he said, nodding to Peter. "Like… I keep squinting to see stuff that’s far away, even though…"

"You-" Peter looked up, startled. "You, oh! Wow, I didn’t- I mean, me too, yeah."

"Some old habits, you know?" Steve looked into the distance for a moment, though he wasn’t sure what he was looking for. Maybe just to remind himself that he **could**? He looked back, and down to the tablet in his hands. “Say, I was wondering, could I use the stylus to draw on this?”


End file.
